The Playtime Series
by gundanium-freak
Summary: Albel and Fayt have games they like to play... with each other, of course. Not for kiddies! Has dark themes and BDSM overtones. Alfay.


Author: Gundanium_freak (That would be me. ^.^)  
Rating: NC-17. I take it you'll find out why soon enough.  
Warnings: Penetration of the anus, penetration of the oral cavity, dark themes, bondage, fetishes, blood, slight squick, humiliation, disturbing themes, Sadism&Masochism, slight OOC (in my opinion), language, etc.  
Pairing: Albel Nox/Fayt Leingod A/N: Fayt in this is as almost innocent as can be. Albel is extremely evil and twisted. I decided that my first ever SOthree fic would be dark smut between these two, and this has been nagging at my mind for as long as I've had the game. I suggest you stay clear of this if any of the warnings bother you- and I especially think that the faint of heart shouldn't read this. It's by far the most dark smut I've ever written. There's nothing loving or tender about it. Might I recc the Tsuki arc if that is what you're looking for?  
Summary: This is a slightly PWP pornfic. Basically, Albel decides that toying with Fayt would be a good thing.  
Inspirational playlist: Any fucking heavy metal screamo shit I owned that had lyrics about rape and blood. So basically, everything by Dir en Grey. XD

~ Playtime with Albel

"You slut."

Fayt tried to speak, to deny the accusing words. The comeback came out garbled through the ball gag shoved roughly into his mouth, and even though he was glaring Albel couldn't see it through the thick black leather that encased almost his entire face. His hands were pulled back behind him and up over his head, his knees tied with the same rope holding him firmly to the ceiling. A muffled sob escaped his lips around the thick rubber in his mouth and he heard Albel chuckle, slim fingers coming up to tighten the clamps on his nipples.

He had no idea how he'd gotten into such a position- when Albel had asked if he wanted to 'play', he honestly hadn't known what to expect. But now, with leather filling his senses and his body exposed to the man, he felt afraid.

The last time he'd felt fear was seven months ago when Hyda had been attacked, and even then it wasn't this intense. He didn't know what Albel would do next- he'd already hissed so many dirty words to Fayt that the young man's mind was nothing but a jumble of insulted mush. He cried out and bit on the gag when Albel tightened the clamps even more, a tight knot forming in his stomach. He felt like his nipples were being ripped off, to be truthful, but he couldn't help being aroused.

In fact, he was so hard it hurt. His dick was dripping pre-come all over his thighs, even as Albel picked the mess of it up and rubbed it into his skin.

He knew Albel wasn't naked. Shirtless, maybe, but there was some nagging voice in the back of his mind that said he wasn't without skirt or pants. He held his breath when he felt a presence near him, his heart pounding in his chest and adrenaline running so thick through him it was suffocating.

When he felt fingers on his chest, he felt slightly sick. He'd never thought of himself as gay, but he couldn't deny that Albel intrigued his libido.

Apparently, he intrigued Albel as well. Enough for the man to force him into shackles and tease his body relentlessly with pain and pleasure.

Fayt was snapped into reality when a hand came up to pull at the small amount of hair that was exposed by the mask. He felt the gag being ripped from his jaw, and he clenched his teeth together to get rid of the ache. He could hear Albel laughing softly near his ear, the mocking sound almost drowned out by his panting and the sound of metal clinking.

Fayt stiffened as his jaw was firmly caught between Albel's fingers. They were prying him open, refusing to give into the fierce struggle he was putting up. He cried out in exasperation and fear, tears welling up in his eyes as something thick and metallic was shoved into his widened mouth. He heard something click and then his jaw was opened, his senses flooded with an icy feeling when he felt the metal that was holding his mouth open digging into his soft cheeks and drawing blood.

There was so much blood that he almost choked on it. It hurt, but the pain was lingering off into some weird, half-way pleasurable sensation. He jerked his head away when rough fingers pulled his lips down, blood running thick down his chin and down his throat to linger where the mask was tied off, making him uncomfortable. He groaned when Albel growled, fingers being shoved deep in his mouth and down his throat.

He choked, his tongue trying to push the prodding digits away. He was sobbing freely now, the sound being brutally mutilated by his open jaws. He felt a tongue on him, along with firm teeth, licking and biting at the bloody expanse of reddened flesh that was Fayt's neck.

A murmur made him stop flailing, Albel's other hand running almost softly down his naked side.

It sent a wave of heat through him, and he moaned, his teary eyes closing at the comforting sounds Albel was making. He was still overflooded by fear, but he trusted Albel enough to go along with whatever the hell all of this was.

"Suck." It was only one word, but Fayt reacted instantly. He licked at the fingers as best he could, his blind eyes opening slightly. He licked them with long strokes, feeling them fondle roughly at his tongue. He pushed the blood over them along with his saliva, assured that he was doing fine by the harsh groans muffled by his neck.

Suddenly the fingers were removed and he felt even more blood running down his chin, accompanied now by a string of his spit that still connected his teeth to the fingers in a sticky mess that was quickly drying. He felt the fingers being pulled down his body, his breath coming in aching gasps from his heaving chest to his forcefully opened mouth. He cried out in surprise when he was lowered from the ceiling, his hands instead being moved behind him and tied to his feet. Albel was kicking his legs wide, making him have to twist back slightly so that his shoulders wouldn't be too strained. He was startled by the sudden change in position, and even more startled when something was shoved into his still open mouth.

He cried out and tried to squirm away, his shouts muffled by something warm and thick. With a start, he realized what it was and stopped protesting so much. He felt hands on the back of his head, gripping the ties of the mask tightly while the thing was removed and then pushed back in. He moaned for all of this, his sobs once again muffled.

There were tears running down his face, drying quickly and giving him a sticky feeling. Along with that, saliva was pulled from his mouth with every thrust of Albel's cock, and his tongue felt thick and swollen. He pressed it tight against the tip of Albel's cock, hesitant but bold in his actions.

He was pleased to hear a shocked gasp come from above him, and he sucked as hard as he could. Albel just growled and shoved harder and deeper, not caring if Fayt was lacking oxygen.

Fayt moaned low in the back of his throat, his tongue still moving over the cock in his mouth. He didn't really mind the taste, surprisingly- it wasn't pleasant but the thought of who's pre-cum it was leaking into his mouth made everything just a little bit better.

He almost protested when the dick was pulled roughly away, slapping him a bit in the chin before Albel released his jaws from the contraption that held them open.

Fayt cried out at the sudden sensation of his jaws being released- he'd grown used to the ache, and his tongue felt even thicker now. He opened his mouth slightly and let his head hang to the floor, a low groan of intense pain slipping now that he didn't have anything to distract his mind.

Twisting on the floor, he waited for Albel's next move. He let out another of his now-common startled cries when two fingers slipped roughly into his ass. It hadn't been what he expected at all, and the lack of any lubrication made the stretching horridly painful. He could feel himself ripping and blood seeping down his bare thigh and cheek. He threw his head back and gave what could have been a scream, could have been just a shout or a harsh moan. He couldn't tell why he thought any of this felt good, but before he knew it he was cumming all over himself.

Or he would have been, if Albel hadn't slipped a cock ring onto him. The tight leather restrained his urethra, making his orgasm extremely dry. Fayt cried out in frustration even as he felt the waves of intense pleasure wracking his small frame, the twisting of Albel's fingers and the throaty chuckles somehow not making it any easier to deal with a painful, dry orgasm.

He was still so hard, and he couldn't quite feel any completion at all. Even with fingertips prodding and stroking at his prostate repeatedly, he couldn't cum. His mind slipped away from him and his head lolled down, surprising him when it met with Albel's bare chest.

Albel only chuckled in reprimandation, the shifting of clothes not reaching Fayt's ears. He was too relieved that his painful aftershocks had resided and that the fingers were slipping out of him with a slick, disgusting sound.

Rough fingers grabbed his chin and he was forced higher on his knees, Albel's breath spilling over his exposed jaw.

"Don't feel so relieved yet, maggot. I'm not even close to finished with you, slut." The harsh words were hissed darkly into his leather-covered ear just as Albel pushed his cock into his anus, ripping at the walls that protested.

Fayt threw back his head and screamed, his head shaking even as he tried to push Albel out of him. He felt exhausted and used, and he couldn't stop crying out as he was violated in the worst possible way.

Albel growled and pushed into him fully, his fingers clenching tightly at Fayt's hips. In a strange way, it comforted Fayt. He was still in so much pain, but he could feel just a bit of pleasure trying to force it's way through the foggy haze of his muddled mind.

He moaned when Albel pulled back out and thrusted back in roughly. It still hurt, but the large amount of blood that was coming form his ripped sphincter made it a bit easier for Albel to push back in. The next pull and push felt horrible, and the next after that was even worse.

Then all of a sudden, it was like the pain had melted away from him. It was easier for Albel to push in and pull out again right after. His thrusts were rough and he was growling, his nails scratching wildly at Fayt's already abused hips.

Before he knew it, Fayt was moaning and pushing down onto Albel's cock. It felt surprisingly good, and all of a sudden he didn't mind that Albel hadn't even asked before fucking him. He still struggled against his bonds and twitched every now and then, the pain not completely forgotten. but for now, he let the intense pleasure wash over his abused body in intense rolls of pressure, making him tense and twist and groan.

He could only imagine what Albel must have felt at that time. He actually didn't really care, was too busy trying to figure out what he himself was feeling. There was the pain of the clamps, the unclean feeling all over, and the pleasure of the constant thrusts that were currently making his vision swim.

He could feel Albel roughening his thrusts, moving faster than before. It felt like the man was leaning his entire weight into it, his teeth ripping ferociously at Fayt's neck. Fayt just smiled in a strange way and tilted his head to the side, small moans and urges still falling from his lips unbidden.

He let out a sigh of relief when the cock ring was pulled off, providing some relief from the never ending twisting of his stomach. He groaned and started screaming, the pleasure suddenly twofold intense. He pushed back hard against Albel, heard the man shouting his name and undecipherable phrases. He moved along with him, couldn't stand the unrelieved pressure he was feeling. It was difficult to move in his bonds, but he managed to move enough to get Albel to hit that spot deep inside of him that made sparks shoot off behind his eyes. His eyes widened in shock and he let out a final scream before succumbing to what his body wanted, cumming all over himself harder than he'd even imagined he could.

He felt Albel thrust one more time before shouting and giving in to his own orgasm. He dug his nails harshly into Fayt's yielding skin as he did so, tearing it a bit and making blood well up to the surface.

Fayt cried out and collapsed against an exhausted Albel, tears pouring freely out of his eyes.

He felt the man sigh, and was blinded momentarly by the light even in the darkened room when the leather mask was undone and slipped free of his face. Albel's hand was running down his back soothingly, his other working to undo his bonds. When he was free of the constricting rope, Fayt sobbed into Albel's chest and punched him hard enough that it would leave a bruise.

Albel just chuckled and ran his fingers through Fayt's hair.

"Yo-..." Fayt's voice cracked and he cleared his throat before having another go at the cocky man holding him.

"You jerk! I can't believe you!" He pouted, and Albel just shrugged before leering down at him.

"Can you honestly say you disliked it?"

At the lack of response, Albel chuckled and grinned down at his younger partner. Fayt just dug his head into his shoulder.

"Jerk. I get top next time."

Albel just nodded his consent and continued stroking Fayt's back.

The boy was covered in muck; cum, sweat, blood, saliva and torn tissue was nearly covering his entire body. Albel had even gotten a bit on himself as well. Fayt was exhuasted- his muscles all protested to moving and he was beginning to think that a bath would be the best fucking thing in the world.

But all in all, he couldn't deny that Albel was right. He didn't dislike it. In fact, he even looked forward to the next time it would happen.

After all- if there was one thing he knew he definitely liked, it was play time with Albel.

~Owari Author: Gundanium_freak (The Kinkmasterrrr. :P)  
Rating: NC-17, as usual.  
Warnings: Penetration of the anus, dark themes, slight bondage, fetishes, Sadism&Masochism, slight OOC (in my opinion), language, waxplay etc.  
Pairing: Fayt Leingod/Albel Nox (Yes, you read that right. After all, Albel promised Fayt he could top this time around, right? 3)  
A/N: This is a continuation of Playtime with Albel. It seems that I have a way with bondage fics, and Iggy seems to like the idea of Fayt topping poor Albel just as much as I do. :3 (And YES, I know this is almost completely OOC for Albel. Crying? Pffft. Puh-lease. Not Albel. But, this is my fic and I felt that's how it should go. :P)  
Summary: This fic has disturbing content, although not quite as disturbing as the first. Albel made a promise to Fayt, thinking that there couldn't be anything possibly harmful in it for him.

He's in for the surprise of his lifetime.

~Painting lessons with Fayt

Albel twisted and groaned, his hands pulling futilely at the restraints. He was currently chained to a random bed at the Peterny inn, with a grinning Fayt Leingod hovering over him. He didn't even know why he'd let himself be chained so easily- he should have put up more of a fight than he did.

Perhaps it was that little voice in the back of his mind that kept poking his brain and whispering that Fayt having his wicked way with him wouldn't be such a bad thing.

But now, with Fayt straddling his thighs and a bowl of hot wax and a brush lying on his stomach, he wasn't so sure of what he wanted to do more- kill the little voice or strangle Fayt for even thinking he would put up with such a preposterous thing.

As a matter of fact, even with Fayt grinding his erection against his thighs, Albel was still scoffing in his own mind. He'd put a stop to this, as soon as the way Fayt was moving over him stopped feeling so damned good.

He let out a moan and Fayt chuckled darkly, stretching his fingers out against the smooth expanse of Albel's chest. Albel just twisted his hips up and snarled a bit, refusing to give in and submit so easily.

Apparently, Fayt wasn't bothered by his apparent impudence, instead opting to pick up the brush and slide it over his skin, the dry feathery carresses making Albel wonder why the fuck he was still fighting this at all. Fayt continued his ministrations once Albel relaxed, picking up the bowl with one hand before dipping the brush into it. He prolonged Albel's momentary and uncharacteristic panic, swirling the brush around and sloshing the sticky candle wax inside of it all over the wooden bowl's edges. He looked down at Albel and chuckled yet again, something that Albel was beginning to loathe.

When Fayt pulled the dripping brush up, steam rising fromt he still-hot wax, Albel gasped and tried to squirm away again. Of course, it was all in vain. So, he decided to revert back to what he'd begun with-

persuading Fayt to -not- paint him with burning hot wax that would most likely hurt for weeks.

"Get off of me, maggot! If you even -think- of putting that brush anywhere near my skin, I swear to Apris I'll-" He was cut off by a swift slap to his cheek.

Albel let his head rest to the side, his eyes wide in disbelief.

He hesitantly looked back up to Fayt, who had a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Fayt flexed his hand and stroked Albel's cheek where he'd hit the older man, a soft smirk tugging at his lips when Albel's mouth stayed shut. He brought the brush down and let it hover above one of the pert little nipples, a few drops getting onto the skin before he willed them to do so.

Albel gave a sharp hiss and twisted up into the brush involuntarily. After being slapped, his mindset two seconds ago had been 'get it over with and then strangle the boy', but after having even a few drops fall onto him, he decided he didn't mind too much.

He cried out when the first stroke of the brush hit his chest, his voice echoing off the walls. He hadn't meant to scream like that, but it hurt so much! He'd always hated heat, especially when it was anywhere near his burnt and scarred arm. He felt tears well up in his eyes and held them back, furious at himself. He would -not- get so worked up over just a bit of hot wax!

The thoughts seemed to leave him in a rush of air when the wax started to cool, though. The burning sting had only lasted a moment, and all that was left now was the somehow appealing feel of dry, cool wax hivering on his chest in an even stroke.

Before he could even sigh in relief, Fayt brought the brush down again, this time with two long, drawn out strokes that made Albel twist and writhe, despite his attempts at not doing so.

The third and fourth were'nt nealry as painful, and by the fifth Albel was leaning into the bed and panting, his hips bucking up to meet Fayt's.

He'd never been too big on pain in the bedroom unless he was the one doing the giving, but he found his mind was starting to change. He quite liked the way it tingled, almost like a sharp object digging into you but not quite. He also liked the way Fayt was so flushed, rubbing wantonly against him.

He guessed that he must have been a sight to behold.

Fayt kept rocking his hips against Albel, doing his best to keep the strokes of the brush long and even. Albel had also never really thought of his younger lover as sadistic, but his mind was changing on that as well, himself watching with rapt fascination while Fayt delivered the slowest and most sensuous kind of torture to him.

Soon enough, the only resposes Fayt was getting out of the usually stoic swordsman were moans and slight hitches of breath. With a determinedly evil little grin, Fayt threw the brush over his shoulder and dipped his hands into the wax instead while he shifted his body to rest near Albel's knees.

The dark-haired man looked down at Fayt, his eyes widening in sudden realization. He groaned and tried to draw up his knees, to protest.

"Fayt, no!"

It was too late. Fayt wrapped his hands around Albel's erection, the hot wax dripping over it. He gave a dark chuckle while he watched Albel writhe and moan in half-pain, half-pleasure. It sent a maddening jolt up his spine, to be doing torturing Albel like this.

Albel himself didn't know what to concentrate on more- he could feel his arms protesting to all of his awkward shifting and tried to focus on that.

Anything but the pain. Anything.

He gasped as the wax finally cooled, his limbs going numb and his chin resting on his chest. He pursed his lips and blew slightly at his nags, trying to keep them out of his eyes so he could glare at Fayt.

The boy didn't seem to care, only gave Albel an 'innocent' look and 'accidentally' tipped the entire bowl all over the man.

Perhaps Albel wouldn't have noticed it was on purpose had Fayt not deliberately made it so mockingly obvious that it was.

He gave another scream, twisting and turning like there was a way he could actually escape his bonds. He groaned and cried out, more tears threatening at the corners of his eyes but his mind refusing to allow them to fall.

Fayt just smirked, scraping his nails down the side of Albel's leg harshly, enjoying the way the man shouted and tried to draw away. He leaned back and admired his handywork, the way Albel was completely covered in red. He had deliberately chosen red, of course- it was quickly becoming his new favorite color.

Albel arched off of the bed, his mind going blank. "Please... please stop it!" His words were only a whisper, but Fayt heard them.

He stood with a sigh and removed his shirt, before laying himself out next to Albel. He grinned into the man's ear and licked at it a bit before starting to wips all of the slightly still wet wax off of him.

Albel gave a sigh of relief and hung limp from his restraints. It hadn't dawned on his fevered mind yet what exactly he had just said- Fayt personally doubted that it would for the next ten minutes.

He shushed Albel's inaudible whimpers, turning the man over softly so that his face was in the pillow.

Albel wasn't stupid. He knew what would happen next. He braced himself, biting the pillow into his mouth to muffle any cries he might let slip. He hated the thought of being dominated, but it seemed different wiht Fayt. He didn't mind as much as he usually would, and he -had- promised the poor boy that he'd be the one walking away with a limp this time.

He cried out harshly when Fayt moved into him. It was a smooth motion, since the boy had decided lube was the best option, but it still hurt so much. Albel gritted his teeth and groaned- he could take this, it was nothing compared to what he'd felt on the battlefield.

As soon as the little voice said that, he pushed it away. What a stupid conscience he had- this pain wasn't something that could be compared t what was felt on the battlefield.

Amazilngly, Albel had gotten over the initial pain of entry. It seemed his trailing thoughts had distracted him.

They could not, however distract him from the pleasure he felt when Fayt pulled ut and thrust back in.

It was Albel's first ever time bottoming to anyone in his life, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was nowhere near as bad as he ahd expected. It felt amazingly good, to have something so thick and hard rubbing against some special spot so deep inside of him. He couldn't help but moan and move restlessly, pushing back to meet every thrust.

He couldnt stand more than five minutes of it all- he pressed his face into the pillow and groaned, his cum shooting out onto the very rumpled sheets and all over his stomach. His limbs fell limp and he was still tugging at his restraints, but he didn't mind as much as he had when this whole thing had begun, most likely due to the aftershocks still running through him.

Half here, half there, Albel felt something wet and hot being shoved deep into him. He groaned and arched, realizing that it was Fayt's own seed. He let go of the pillow and threw his head back, Fayt still thrusting into him and soft pants emerging from his lips.

He collapsed soon afterwards, of course- one's body could only take so much before it reached the limits. He felt dizzy and oddly satisfied- who would have ever thought that Fayt Leingod like to have tender sex after watching someone take pain?

Albel felt a smirky smile curving his lips when Fayt removed his bonds- definitely not the brightest idea.

He grabbed at the younger male's waist and yanked him close, cuddling around him in a small ball. He nipped at the bony chest and felt better when he got a soft shout at the action.

He honestly didn't know how he felt about the entire thing- he had to admit that it was only fair Fayt got to pay him back after being so abused by his own sadistic tendedcies, but he thought perhaps the method was a bit overboard.

Albel looked up to see Fayt snoring softly, a smile on his features.

He decided that beating the shit out of his younger lover could wait until later.

After all, he ahd to have his strength if he was going to run the poor guy through, wasn't he? He nodded to himself and yawned, nuzzling into Fayt's chest since the boy was already asleep before closing his own eyes, a sated peace slipping through him.

~Owari 


End file.
